


I'm Yours (You're Mine)

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [68]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Dom Vincent, M/M, sub Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Cloud muses over the different Dom's he's had over the years.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Past Sephiroth/Cloud Strife - Relationship, past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife - Relationship
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	I'm Yours (You're Mine)

Sephiroth…

Sephiroth it still hurt to think of, even now. 

Sometimes it was harder to think of the good times then the bad. 

Nonetheless, Sephiroth… Sephiroth had been possessive. 

***

“Have you learned your lesson?” His Master’s voice said softly, a thread of warning laced in the words and in the way he reached out to card his hand through Cloud’s sweat-drenched spikes. 

Cloud panted softly as he came down from the high, that odd feeling of both coming down and swimming up from something flowing through him as he began surfacing from Subspace.

He nodded and slumped against Sephiroth as if all the bones in his body had suddenly lost their solidity, pressing into the soft, calming strokes of Sephiroth’s hand with an eager arch, savoring the praise that Sephiroth murmured softly into his ear. 

Still, he felt the urge to offer one last apology, “I’m sorry, Sir. I should have made it clearer that I was yours. I promise that I will, if I ever see him again.” 

His Master huffed, bending down to press a deep, thorough kiss to his lips before drawing away, “You’ve already faced your punishment and received your forgiveness, beloved. You have nothing more to apologize for. Rufus has… a habit of coveting things which are not his. The fault lies mostly with him.” 

His Master lowered himself to sit on the floor, and Cloud frowned at the sight of Sir lowering himself so, when his Master reached out to draw Cloud into his lap. Cloud crawled in willingly, setting himself against his Master with a pleased sigh and nuzzling against his neck. 

“But he won’t have you.” His Master said fiercely against his hair, “You’re the first truly good thing I’ve ever had. The only good thing. I won’t, I **can’t** lose you. You’re **mine**.” 

Cloud sunk deeper into his Master’s embrace, trying to tell his Master with each inch of skin he pressed against him that he was, he really was. 

“I’m yours.”

***

Zack… 

Zack he’d both had and hadn’t had. 

Zack had almost seemed like his, those days before Sephiroth. 

Until he’d found out Zack was in relationship with a rare Null (all Cetra were, he would find out later) and had met Sephiroth all in one day. 

So Zack had been before. 

And Zack had been during, those times when he was overwhelmed with the need to express his dynamic and it was one of those rare moments when Sephiroth could bare to share him. 

And Zack had even been after, though those memories were blurry and indistinct and mostly only containing instances of Zack trying (maybe succeeding) in Ordering him to eat. (The other times were all him Ordering Cloud to wake up, but Cloud knew those Orders had been unsuccessful. Until the last.)  
So the instances had been few. 

But the times that Cloud had Subbed for him, Zack… Zack had been sweet. 

***

Cloud shuddered in Zack’s arms, overwhelmed. He felt like he’d been taken apart… but so gently that it had felt like a benediction rather than a submission. Like he’d been the God, and Zack had only wanted to worship him. Not even the lashes had seemed to hurt, instead only gently driving him ever deeper into Subspace, where he floated, dazed and safe and at peace. 

“You’re good, so good, Cloud. Sephiroth is so lucky to have you. You’re so lovely, so beautiful.” Zack whispered in his ear, his endless praise causing Cloud to feel warm and happy all over. 

Cloud soaked in Zack’s praise and touches with a sleepy smile and a deep sigh. A part of him missed his Master, but he enjoyed these times with Zack. Enjoyed the way that Zack never failed to make sure he was a pile of mush in the comforter after their scenes, before drawing him a bath and turning him into so much more mush as he carefully cleaned him up. Then proceeding to carry him back to the bed and continuing in his mission to make sure he was happy, relaxed, sleepy mush as he massaged soft oils into his skin. It was all so very gentle, and so very soft, and so very _Zack_ that Cloud thought he would have been this relaxed even if Zack hadn’t been so sweet to him. 

While Cloud would never leave his Master, he loved these moments he had with Zack. 

***

Vincent… 

While Vincent could never really be a replacement for the two before, each of them holding tight to their individual pieces of Cloud’s heart that could never go to anyone else…

Vincent was somehow both those things at once, and more. 

Vincent was someone who had carved out his own place in Cloud’s heart, and made himself a home there. 

Vincent was overwhelming. 

Vincent was even **accompanied** , his demons making it clear that they saw him as theirs as much as their host did. 

Vincent was…

***

Cloud felt like he was going to shake out of his skin as Vincent clicked the buckle into place, the collar settling his neck as if it had always been meant to be there. He felt wanted, so very, deeply, wanted. Cloud had never dared to think that anyone would want him again, after what he’d lost. Never dared to **dream** that that person would be Vincent, who Cloud had longed for for such a long time. 

Vincent was smiling down at him, his fingers lingering on Cloud’s collar, casual possession in the gesture, joy and triumph and love in his eyes, “I know that this is usually where we make it clear how we’ll address each other from now on, but I want you to know you can me whatever you want. Whether that be the traditional terms or my name.” 

Cloud frowned in confusion, the words temporarily throwing him. Master, Sir, that’s what Sub’s called the Dominant that had claimed them. Names were meant for only temporary Dom’s. 

Was Vincent…?

Vincent must have read the horror in his expression, for he shook his head with a wry smile. Reaching out, he gently grabbed Cloud’s right hand and brought it up to press a soft kiss to its palm. Then he sunk down to the ground with Cloud’s hand still in his grasp and placed Cloud’s palm delicately on the top of his head. 

Cloud could only stare in frozen shock as the man that was also the strongest Dom he knew engaged in a traditionally purely submissive gesture. 

But what Vincent said next would cause Cloud to forget his confusion to sink down to join him, throwing himself at his Dom with a desperate, needing joy. 

“I don’t need a term to know that you’re mine. You are mine, as long as you choose to be. And I’m yours. Until the day I draw my last breath. This I vow.”

***

Vincent was **his**.

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent isn’t a switch, just a Dom fully willing to lower himself to let his Sub know how well loved he is.


End file.
